


Rose-Colored Boy

by SargeantWoof



Series: An Equilateral Triangle [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Academic Decathlon Shenanigans, Gen, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Team as Family, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof
Summary: Peter gets invited to a group chat - it goes about as well as it can.
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Series: An Equilateral Triangle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826497
Comments: 5
Kudos: 392
Collections: The Best MCU Social Media Fics, The Best Peter Parker Fluff Fics, best of the acadec team





	Rose-Colored Boy

Peter glanced over at his laptop, taking in the flashing symbol at the bottom of the screen. Mr. Stark had given it to him a month ago, and even though Peter had protested, he had completely been ignored. When he wasn't swamped with studying or at the Tower or out being Spiderman, Peter had been exploring everything on the laptop. So far, his favorite part was that Karen was synced to the laptop too.

He hadn't told anyone, but on slow days of crime, he would pull up homework and have Karen quiz him or help him write out essays. He wasn't quite sure if it was cheating to have an almost all-knowing AI help him with his work but no one had ever told him not to. He was pretty sure Ned knew, though, and if Ned knew, MJ almost certainly did too.

He stretched, leaning back in his chair, his back cracking with an audible pop. "Karen," he said, closing his eyes for a moment. "What time is it?"

"It is 8:37 PM," Karen responded. "You have been studying for an hour and a half, with only minor interruptions."

Peter opened his eyes, blinking at the laptop. "An hour and a half?" He repeated. "Longer than I expected." He rolled over to the laptop, kicking various shoes and clothes out of his way to get to it. He wished, not for the first time, that his webs weren't quite as strong. The first time he had tried to web himself to the wall and pull, he had yanked off a chunk of plaster from the wall and had remained exactly where he was. Ned had been over and he had laughed until he had given himself hiccups.

Peter sighed, reaching the laptop, his brow furrowing at the flashing beacon. He rolled the mouse over it, the concern dropping from his eyes when he realized it was just the Stark Chat app.

"Karen," Peter began. "When did the chat app get onto my laptop? I thought it was just a phone thing?"

"No," Karen answered. "The last updates Boss added, Version 2.01.67, created the link between phones and laptops, enabling the seamless integration of both."

"Ah," Peter said, clicking on the app, and biting back a smile at the texts he was receiving. "Got it, thank you, Karen."

"Of course, Peter," Karen answered.

On the screen, an invitation had opened. _Join the chat named Beyoncé?! !_ The pop up read. _Currently online: 8_

***

Peter Parker: What is this?

Sally Avril: Peter!!! U came!!!

Charles Murphy: alright laddies

Eugene Thompson: how do i change my fuckin name

Cindy Moon: just hit the button at the top, flash, jesus

MJ: yeah, flash it's easy

Ned: sorry peter!! they wanted answers and came to us but we didnt know them all

Peter Parker: lmao, it's fine Ned - i said i would answer their questions.

_Peter Parker has changed his name to Peter_

Peter: do you still need help flash?

Abe: no, peterrrrr, ignore him, I have more questions

Eugene Thompson: it's fine peter, np

Cindy Moon: wait I have more q's too!!!

Abe: Do you know the AVENGERS?????

Cindy Moon: what stuff is your suit made out of?

Betty: also, hi peter, how's your day going?

Peter: i have met the avengers, they're cool but a little lame

Eugene Thompson: LAME???

Charles Murphy: our boi peter is out here TAKING SHOTS

Peter: idk the actual material make-up of the suit, i can ask mr stark and dr banner, they made it like a spinoff of the hulks stuff and nanotech? Idk really

MJ: your name is giving me hives, eugene

_MJ has changed Eugene Thompson's name to Flash_

Sally Avril: everyone say: THANK YOU MJ!!!

Flash: thanks, mj

Abe: THANK YOU MJ!!

Peter: my day was good @Betty, how was yours? How's the stuff for midtown news?

Cindy Moon: thank you MJ!!!

MJ: you're welcome, peasants

Ned: thanks, mj!!

Ned: oh, nvm then

***

"Karen," Peter said suddenly, leaning back from the screen, a grin on his face. "This stuff is all encrypted, right? Like no one can get it?"

"Correct," Karen said. "I also took the liberty of alerting Friday, who will add protections as well."

"Thanks!" Peter said, glee clear in his voice. "Tell Fri I say thank you to her too!"

***

Betty: my day was great - this is easily the most chaos in it even tho jason tried to tell me that he was allergic to static so he couldn't do the show anymore

Cindy Moon: he WHAT

Abe: lmaoooo sounds like him

Ned: is that even possible?

Sally Avril: oh jason, such a misguided creature

MJ: it's possible to get irritated from static - but allergies? No

Charles Murphy: Say thank u to mj again!!

Abe: Thanks youuuuuuuu

Peter: if we keep this up, this is just gonna a nonstop thanking mj chat

Betty: thanks for the info, mj!

Sally Avril: as it should be

Peter: you got me there

Flash: did mr harrington say anything about the new competition?

MJ: no, he muttered something about spiderman when I asked

Cindy Moon: …………

Charles Murphy: does he KNOW?

Peter: pls tell me ur joking, rn

MJ: sorry peter, I think he suspects someone, idk who

Peter: I need to get better at this secret identity thing

Betty: if it helps, we only suspected it cause of dc

Abe: yeah, before then, no clue

Ned: i think u should be clear - maybe take it up with mr stark?

Peter: UGH

Peter: i dont want toooooooo

Flash: what why not?

Peter: cause he gets - nvm

MJ: overprotective

Ned: ^^^

Abe: wait, I know we kinda went over this already but,,, how close are you and mr stark?

Sally Avril: yeah, I'm curious too

Peter: idk? Close?? Ned and MJ have met him

Flash: WHAT

Cindy Moon: calm down flash

Charles Murphy: yeah I can hear you panicking from my house

Peter: ??? I mean he did literally bug my classrooms to keep an eye on me so

MJ: bold of you to assume it was just him

Betty: lmao, pls tell me you did too

MJ: ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies

Peter: !! Betrayal

Sally Avril: awwww that’s so cute

MJ: ned was in on it too

Ned: MJ!!!!!!

Peter: !! BETRAYAL

Abe: wow, relationship goals right there

Betty: yeah, actually, I have another question

Peter: sure

Betty: how long have yall been dating

Flash: !!??!!!!

Flash: w h a t

Sally Avril: seriously?

Charles Murphy: wait I didn't know that either

Cindy Moon: god, me neither??

Abe: they literally all hold hands together?

Flash: wait……… all???

Betty: ned, mj, and peter??

Flash: im so dead

Peter: ??? This is a MESS

Ned: I mean if it makes you feel better you kinda had to be watching for it

Betty: there are bets going on around school rn about it

Peter: WHAT

MJ: i put $15 down on us via betty like 6 months ago

Ned: WHAT

Peter: we weren't even dating then

MJ: ;)

Betty: note to self, never bet against mj

Ned: it's been like 4 months?

MJ: yeah, I think so

Peter: god knows I thought we were dating before we actually were

Sally Avril: wow, good to know

Charles Murphy: huh, the more you know

Cindy Moon: awwwww that's so sweet

Sally Avril: I guess we should take peter and ned out of the rotation

Ned: rotation??

Peter: ???

Sally Avril: potential bf rotation

Ned: WHAT

Cindy Moon: yah, all the girls in the school get together and collectively rate datable boys the first Sunday of every month

Charles Murphy: excuse me???

Betty: it’s a joke

Peter: ohthankgod

Sally Avril: no but seriously that’s cute that yall are together!!

MJ: thanks I did it myself

Peter: ^^ basically

_Abe changed MJ's name to self-loving, go-getting queen_

_self-loving, go-getting queen changed Abe's name to no_

_self-loving, go-getting queen changed their name to MJ_

Peter: that was bold of you

no: worth it though

MJ: was it really??

Flash: that was wicked bold

Sally Avril: w i c k e d b o l d

Flash: shut up

no: wow, who are you a mainer? You support the red sox now??

Flash: ohmygod

Betty: ignoring… all that… @Charles Murphy do you think you could help me do the show, jason is seriously trying to drop out of it and I don't have time for it

Charles Murphy: yahhhhhh, sure

Peter: I think I gtg, aunt may just got home

Sally Avril: awwwww, okay!! See you tomorrow?

Peter: you know it!! I'll chat here later too!

Betty: bye peter!!

Charles Murphy: if you see me while ur out swinging pls give me a high five

no: laterrrr

Flash: bye

Cindy Moon: literally this is a shit show, just go, its not like this isnt gonna be here later

MJ: ttyl

Ned: bye peter!!!!!

***

Peter shut the laptop, clattering through the doorway to May.

"Oh, hi honey," May said, glancing over at him and offering a smile. "I got us take out from Delmar's."

"Thanks!" Peter said, snagging the sandwich from her and setting the table. They ate in silence for a moment, May's eyes on him, her gaze contemplative.

"Tony reached out to me," she said suddenly. "Told me about your classmates?"

Peter groaned, the noise muffled by the food in his mouth. May smiled at him, fondness evident as she handed him a stack of napkins. He swallowed, wiping his mouth and taking a sip of water before speaking.  
  
"They'd known since DC," he said, his eyes lowered. "I should've been more careful, sorry May."

May reached out, patting the back of his hand. "I know you would've never forgiven yourself if something bad had happened to them, sweetheart," she said, her eyes kind. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay with everyone knowing now."

"It's - it isn't everyone," Peter said, flipping his hand up so their fingers interlaced. "It's just Cindy, Sally, Betty, Abe, Charles, and Flash."

"Flash?" May said, her eyebrow raised. "Your bully, Flash?"

Peter groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face. "He hasn't been bullying me at all," he said, peeking at her over the top of his fingers. "Do we have to do this now?"

"It's now or with Tony later," May said, a glint in her eyes.

Peter groaned again, scrunching up his nose at her laugh. "But May," he said, dragging out the 'May', "I don't want tooo."

"Too bad, so sad," May said, shaking her head at him. She squeezed his hand once before letting it go and gesturing at him to eat. "Eat, Spiderman, while I talk." Peter rolled his eyes but complied, taking another huge bite from the sandwich. "I trust you," May began, watching him carefully. "I know that we went through a rough patch earlier when I found out and went after you and Tony," she admitted, looking down for a moment before glancing up when Peter nudged her leg, his eyes full of understanding. May breathed in once before continuing. "If you think that they are trustworthy, then, yes, sweet-pea, I won't tell you to hide it from them."

She looked at Peter suddenly, staring straight at him. "However," she said, a note of warning in her voice. "If one of them so much as _thinks_ about leaking it to the press, you are going to be down a competitor for the Decathlon." Peter blinked at her, shock in his eyes. May sighed, the tension leaking out of her as she slumped further down in the kitchen chair. "You're all I've got, Petey-pie," she said, Ben's old nickname bringing an element of sobriety Peter hadn't expected to the conversation. "I'll be damned if anyone fucks with you."

Peter swallowed hard, blinking back tears. "Aunt May," he said, dropping his sandwich and throwing himself around to table to scoop her into a hug. "Aunt May-"

"Shhhh," May said, squeezing him back just as tightly. "I love you, sweetheart."

Peter tucked his face into her shoulder, clinging to her tighter than he ever had. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self-indulgent fic I've ever written and I love it so much
> 
> i wrote this the morning after posting Lean Back And Breathe
> 
> also, miss me with that may parker hate bullshit, we stan a loving Aunt  
> (although there are some phenomenal anti-may fics, that shit just isn't gonna show up here)


End file.
